


Paging Dr. Styles

by FandomWritingsGalore



Category: Harry Styles RPF, One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cute, Doctor Harry Styles, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Harry Styles Fluff, Meet-Cute, One Direction Imagines, One Direction One Shot, One Direction Preferences, fluff Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWritingsGalore/pseuds/FandomWritingsGalore
Summary: Reader’s friend has a hurt ankle, but Dr. Harry Styles can fix anything.





	Paging Dr. Styles

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N=Your Name; F/N=Your Friend’s Name; F/N/2=Your 2nd Friend’s Name)

  

“OUCH! Y/N! You went to college to be a psychiatrist not a doctor! Now quit touching my ankle!” F/N yelled at you.

“Well, technically…” you started, but quickly stopped at the warning glare she sent your way. “Besides it’s probably just a sprain.”

“Ugh, I don’t care. Why did I let you talk Liam and I into playing put put golf? He sucks at golf,” they grumbled.

“Because I was bored and it’s fun. It’s not my fault Liam doesn’t look before he swings.” The door suddenly swung open and we both jumped at the intrusion. It was F/N/2.

“ _Guys!_ There is a _very_ cute doctor attending to Liam’s head right now!” she whisper yelled. 

“Really? What’s he look like?” you asked moving toward the door curiously.

“Dark, curly hair and green eyes. Crazy tall, too!”

“What’s his name?”

“Before Y/N starts planning her wedding, how’s my stupid boyfriend?” F/N asked.

“Wha-? Oh! Psh. He’s fine. Just a little bump on his head. You got the worse end of the deal.” F/N/2 looked back over to you, “Oh, and Liam knows the doctor. Not just cuz he’s his doctor but because they’re friends or something. I wasn’t really paying attention…”

“F/N/2!” you said, resisting the urge to shake her. “What. Is. His. Name!” 

“Oh, yeah, sorry. Dr. Styles.”

“Yes?”

You turned, mortified, and came face to face with a slim muscular man’s frame. You should say face to chest, as you had to tilt your head back to meet his striking emerald eyes.

“I’m gonna just,” F/N/2 quickly bolted out the office, leaving you to deal with the humiliation.

He smiled, and as he held out a hand in offering, you felt your stomach drop to your toes. He was gorgeous!

You shook your head to clear it and held out a hand to return the gesture and immediately noticed one of his arms was almost completely covered in tattoos and the other was well on its way to matching its opposite.

“Are you my patient?” he drawled as he gently gripped your hand. He was still smiling and it was disorienting.

“No but I can be.” you blurted out before slapping your free hand over your mouth in embarrassment. He just laughed and you couldn’t help but join in. It was infectious.

“That would be me! The girl with the bummed up ankle! The one in pain!” F/N whined from her spot on the table.

“Right, right, sorry!” he said flustered. You quietly sat back in the chair and watched as he got to work examining her hurt foot.

“It’s just a sprain, but your boyfriend sure did want to make sure he didn’t let you get away, huh,” he joked. F/N quirked an eyebrow unamused, but you laughed.

Seems he had a sense of humor in addition to his amazing looks.

“That was just as cheesy as some of Y/N’s jokes,” F/N sighed in mock annoyance.

“She sounds like my kind of girl,” he chuckled, as he began taping up her ankle.

“Well, seeing the way she was starstruck by you, doc, I’d say you’re her kinda guy,” she said mischievously with a wicked grin in your direction.

“Starstuck, huh?” he said looking over to you with a smile. “Well, my name’s not just doc, it’s Harry.”

He kept shooting glances at you out the corner of his eye as he continued carefully wrapping her ankle.

“All done. I expect Liam will be waiting for you in the next room to apologize, again.”

She hoped down and gingerly tested her bandaged foot. As he helped her walk a few steps you took the moment to look him over. He sure was tall, but lordy did he look good in those scrubs and that coat. You’d always had a thing for doctors…

“You know, seeing as you’re apparently best buds with Liam you should come with us to the outdoor showing of _Pride & Prejudice _Y/N’s dragging us to,” F/N said suddenly.

You gaped at her like a fish out of water. What the hell was she doing?!

Harry looked at you with an inquisitive expression, “You like _Pride & Prejudice_? Really?”

“Yes. It’s my favorite movie, in fact. Why? Do you think I don’t look smart enough to like those kind of movies or something?” you huffed slightly annoyed.

“No! Oh no! I just meant, it’s my favorite movie, too. I’d heard about the showing but I wasn’t planning on going since none of my friends like romance movies. I can’t even get them to read _Romeo & Juliet._”

“Oh. Sorry, then.”

“Am I still invited?” he asked hopefully.

How could you say no when he begged in that husky voice of his?

“Of course! It will nice to finally have some civilized company after being with these hooligans all day.”

F/N stuck her tongue out at you, before hobbling out the room, making Harry and you laugh. 

“Well, then,” he said with a silly bow, “until tonight, my Lady Y/N.”

_**Later**_

“You really do look beautiful, you know,” Harry said as the two of you settled down for the start of the movie.

You blushed. After F/N had made Liam promise to never ever play any sort of game of golf again she insisted on dressing you up for tonight. F/N/2 had to go home to babysit, so it was just Liam and F/N, and Harry and you, and the minute you got here, they came up with some lame excuse as to why her and Liam had to go on the other side of the park. As Liam protested, you heard her mutter something along the lines of ‘they’re perfect for each other’ before she drug him away.

“Thanks. You clean up nice, too.”

And that he did. Boy, could that man wear a pair of skinny jeans. His black shirt was buttoned half way up his chest and he left the rest to the wandering eye.

“You know it’s nice finally seeing this with someone who appreciates this movie,” Harry said handing you the box of candy.

“I know right! I always have to beg and plead to get those two to come to these things and then halfway through the movie they’re curled up asleep! I don’t understand how they could possibly fall asleep through this story!”

“The way Austen wrote the characters and story and weaved the romance in with the times in fascinating,” he gushed. “I love the way-“

He immediately quieted at the beginning of the credits.

You both quoted bits of the movie and made a game out of seeing who knew the most word for word. You giggled when the other would mess up, but it was so much fun and so romantic.

_You must know… surely, you must know it was all for you. You are too generous to trifle with me._

You watched as, transfixed on the screen, Harry quoted one of your favorite lines from the movie. The way his mouth formed around the words sent shivers down your spine.

_My affections and wishes have not changed, but one word from you will silence me forever. If, however, your feelings have changed, I will have to tell you:_

He looked over at you and leaned in close until you could feel his breath on your lips.

“You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day on.”

With your heart pounding in your ear, he leaned in and kissed you, and you knew you had finally found your Mr. Darcy.

**Author's Note:**

> So I may have been partially inspired by The Wedding Planner for this one. Lol but it was really fun to write.


End file.
